Diskussion:Lichtgeschwindigkeit
wieviel davon ist canon? --Shisma 13:25, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Im Prinzip nichts, außer die Technologiebeispiele unten und die Tatsache, dass es sie gibt, und sie ohne die Beispiele unten nicht überwunden werden kann. Ich würde schon kürzen, aber dezent, das wichtigste sollte drin bleiben, die Gleichung usw. kann raus.--Bravomike 13:32, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) zumindest die information das warp 1 der lichtgeschwindigkeit entspricht stammt aus sekundärquellen und ist (wenn wir uns mal die betreffende szene in First Contact ansehen) unglaubwürdig--Shisma 13:36, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :welche Szene ist gemeint?--Bravomike 13:36, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) meine nur folgendes: die Phonix startet also ihren warpantrieb, beschleunigt also mindestens auf Warp1 (wenn warp so funktioniert wie Mach). wir sehen wie das schiff mindestens 3 oder vier sekunden mit warp fliegt (vermutlich sogar länger, da gibt es einen szenenwechsel). dann wendet das schiff und wir sehen die erde ganz klein. wenn sich das schiff wirklich mit lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegt hätte würde man die erde garnicht mehr sehen. schlussfolgerung: warp ist nicht zwingend überlichtgeschwindigkeit. was meinst du? --Shisma 13:42, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :Stimmt, das ganze ist seltsam, aber IMO kein zwingender Beweis dafür, dass Warp 1 nicht c entspricht. Trotzdem steht in dem Artikel etwas viel, man sollte es kürzen...willst du, oder soll ich?--Bravomike 13:45, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) aber es gibt auch keinen beweis dafür das es so ist. wäre ja auch möglich das die Phonix, mehr oder weniger einen Kreis gefolgen ist.. außerdem wissen wir nicht ob "Warp 1" die minimale warpgeschwindigkeit ist. also, mach du ruhig :) --Shisma 13:51, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ich misch mich mal wieder dazwischen, wenn's recht ist... ;) Also nach "Star Trek: Der Film" ist "Warp 1.0" die minimale Warpgeschwindigkeit, damit dieser Beschleunigungseffekt auftritt. (Sulu dreht sich zum Captain und gratuliert ihm - so in der Art). Gibt's nicht ein Bild vom "Tacho" der Phoenix, als das Schiff auf Warpgeschwindigkeit ist? 19:19, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) :::ich kann mich auch an sowas in der art entsinnen. aber hier erstma die FC caps http://movies.trekcore.com/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=142&page=2. was genau meinst du? --Shisma 21:52, 5. Dez 2006 (UTC) ::Ich dachte, dort sei vermerkt, wann Warp 1 erreicht sei. Allerdings hab' ich mir die Szenen (ab Kapitel 26) nochmal angeschaut. Es gibt eine Anzeige für das Warpfeld und einen digitalen "Tachometer", sowie die "auseinanderlaufenden Lichter" (ich beschreib's jetzt mal so, weil mit nichts besseres einfällt) als relative Geschwindigkeitsanzeige (? - Vermutung). Ich dachte nur, dass man eine solche Anzeige als Referenz aufzeigen könnte. 17:04, 10. Dez 2006 (UTC) Ist die vom Medium abhaengige Lichtgeschwindigkeit Canon? Die Groeßenangabe? Das Jahr von Einsteins Veroeffentlichung? ---Superflausch 00:14, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) : Meiner Meinung sind alle physikalischen Konstanten canon, immerhin wurde mal bewiesen das die Änderung der Naturkonstanten dazu führen würde, dass die Menschen aufhören zu existieren. In Star Trek gibts humanoides Leben -> Schlussfolgerung, die dortigen Konstanten müssen den realen Konstanten gleichen. (trotzdem verschiebe ich diesen Satz mal in den Hintergrund) --Mark McWire 01:45, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::ist der Beweis denn auch Canon? Wir sind hier bei der Trek Physik, die entstand unter nicht vollstaendigem Wissen ueber die reale Physik gepaart mit kunestlerischer Freiheit, von daher sollte man nicht von der realen Physik auf die Trek Physik schließen. ----Superflausch 12:52, 1. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::: In Star Trek ist die Gültigkeit der grundsätzlichen realphysikalischen Gesetze ist durch das vorhandene Bildmaterial bewiesen (newtonsche Mechanik, Elektromagnetismus (Funkwellen, Radar), Optik (Beugung, Brechung, Reflexion), allgemeine Relativität (darauf basiert das Warpkonzept, Schwarze Löcher, Gravitationswellen), Teile der Quantenmachanik (Lasererzeugung, Dopplereffekt, Spektrallinien, Kernspaltung, Kernfusion, Radioaktivität)). Star Trek ist eine Zukunftsvision der heutigen Welt, zumindestens kann man es so auslegen, dann ist es natürlich, dass auch unseren heutigen physikalischen Gesetze im Star Trek Universum gültig sind. Dadurch das z.B. in Star Trek auch beweisbar Beugung und Brechung vorkommen, z.B. bei Unterwasseraufnahmen, ist auch canon bewiesen, dass die Lichtgeschwindigkeit mediumabhängig ist, sonst gäbe es diese Effekte nicht. Selbst die Geschwindigkeit von Funkwellen und somit die Lichtgeschwindigkeit ist in mehrerne Folgen indirekt gegeben und stimmt mit den bekannten knapp 300.000 km/s überein. Ich sehe also nicht, warum wir die Zahlen und Angaben anzweifeln sollten. --Mark McWire 02:22, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::Wenn dem so ist, wie koennen dann Objekte oder Partikel aus einer Warpblase entkommen? Wie kann der Deltaflyer unendliche Geschwindigkeit erreichen? (mechanisch/kinematisch unmoeglich, es sei denn die Beschleunigung waere unendlich...) - von den vielen Zeitreisen in die Vergangenheit ganz zu schweigen - bestes Beispiel sind die Heißenberg Kompensatoren, es werden physikalische Unmoeglichkeiten mit Treknobabel umgangen -- daher kann nur als wahr erachtet werden was explizit dargestellt wird, bspw die Lichtbrechung und die daraus abzuleitende unterschiedliche optische Dichte und als Folge die veraenderliche Lichtgeschwindigkeit, jedoch nicht deren Wert --Superflausch 10:12, 2. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::::: Der Wert der Lichtgeschwindigkeit wurde m.E. in irgendeiner Folge sogar erwähnt, ich weiß aber nicht mehr wo und in welchem Zusammenhang, könnte aber was mit Funkwellen zu tun gehabt haben. PS: Das mit der unendlichen Geschwindigkeit war ein Typ9-Shuttle mit dem passenden Namen "Cochrane". Ja es gibt Dinge, die nach heutigem Verständnis unmöglich sind in Star Trek, daher ist es ja auch Science Fiction, jedoch ist das meiste mit schon heute existierenden Hypothesen plausibel zu erklären. Es ist festzuhalten, dass es keine Star Trek Episode gibt, in der dem realen Wert der Lichtgeschwindigkeit grob widersprochen wird, daher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass auch im Star Trek Universum c = 299.792.458 m/s beträgt ziemlich groß. Allerdings ist die Information wohl Hintergrundwissen, bis eine oder die Folge mit der Bestätigung gefunden wird. --Mark McWire 01:46, 3. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Übrigends ist die Sache aus ST8 kein Widerspruch, denn der Mond ist immerhin auch schon 1,3 Lichtsekunden von der Erde entfernt und man sieht die Erde von ihm aus immernoch in relativ großer Ausdehnung. Außerden steht nirgends canon geschrieben, das die Darstellung aus dem Phoenix-Fenster zoom-frei war, genausogut kann das Fenster einen nicht beweisbaren Vergrößerungseffektt gehabt haben. Warp 1 ist als c definiert und Warp 10 als unendlich, das braucht man wohl, da es eine reine Defintion ist, kaum in Frage zu stellen. --Mark McWire 01:51, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :kann ich absolut nicht zustimmen--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:00, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::Warp 1 wird in der gesammten Hintergrundliteratur als 1c angegeben, also ist es 1c, egal ob du das gut findest oder nicht ;) Es steck da ja nunmal eine gewisse Logik dahinter, das Warp nunmal bei Lichtgeschwindigkeit anfängt, alle niedrigeren Raumverzerrung werden ja auch in Millicochrane angegeben (z.B. Schilde 625 mCh), während Warp bei 1 Cochrane dem Äquivalent von 1-facher Lichtgeschwindigkeit anfängt. Warp 1 ist genau 1 c, das ist nunmal irgendwann so festgelegt worden, da gibts keine Diskussion. --Mark McWire 14:58, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::Welche kanonische(!) Quelle definiert Warp 1 als 1c? Der einzige Hinweis darauf fällt mir bei der Phoenix ein, aber selbst da sagt niemand, dass sie nun 1c oder auch gleich 2,5 c fliegt.--Bravomike 15:06, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::: Also es gibt zumindestens kein mir bekanntes Zitat wo dieser Zusammenhang gebracht wird, daher stehts auch im Huntergrund. Es ist nur bekannt das voller Impuls 1/4 der Lichtgeschwindigkeit (oder auch 75.000 km/s) entspricht.--Mark McWire 16:00, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) :::::Also um hier mal ein Zitat bezüglich Warp 1 einzubringen, das habe ich tatsächlich letztens in dem 1976er Interview gehört, außerdem ist es so auf Seite 191 des "Making of Star Trek" (Whitfield, 1968) beschrieben (auch, dass Warp 8 512c entsprechen). Somit gilt: es war so konzipiert und nur nicht in der Serie explizit erwähnt weil "... much of the audience has difficulties relating with." -- Kobi 17:36, 27. Mai. 2007 (UTC) ::: hintergrundliteratur ist für mich irrelevant--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:53, 28. Mai. 2007 (UTC) Informationen über Tachyonen und Überlichtgeschwindigkeit Zu diesem Thema fand ich auf der folgenden externen Seite: BR-Online: Space Night(Alpha-Centaurihttp://www.br-online.de/alpha/centauri/index.shtml) *Was sind Tachyonen?http://www.br-online.de/cgi-bin/ravi?v=alpha/centauri/v/&f=020203.rm *Gibt es Überlichtgeschwindigkeit?http://www.br-online.de/cgi-bin/ravi?v=alpha/centauri/v/&g2=1&f=040707.rm *Oder gibt es Antigravitation?http://www.br-online.de/cgi-bin/ravi?v=alpha/centauri/v/&g2=1&f=030608.rm *und viele weitere interessante Fragen zu unserem Universum :::(Warnung: Diese wissenschaftlichen Beiträge können Illusionen über mögliche Technologien außer Kraft setzen) -Barney 19:30, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Fehlerhafte Formulierung "Albert Einstein bewies dies 1905 in seiner Speziellen Relativitätstheorie." Die Spezielle Relativitätstheorie ist kein Beweis! Desshalb heißt diese auch Theorie. Dieser Abschnitt sollte geändert werden :ist eine anwendbare Theorie nicht ein Beweis? wenn nicht, dann können wir nichts als Beweis betrachten weil wir nichts mit Sicherheit wissen. Wir können lediglich annehmen dass, das wir für die Wahrheit halten, auf das beobachtbare Universum zutrifft. und das tut die relativitätstheorie.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:08, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::Eine Theorie kann durch Experimente lediglich unterstützt werden nicht jedoch bewiesen, wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat Hawking auch etwas zu diesem problem am Anfang von "A brief history of time" geschrieben, und gesagt, man könne nie belegen, ob eine Theorie wirklich korrekt ist, nur ob sie fehlerhaft ist, da es immer die möglichkeit eines Sonderfalles giebt, in dem diese nicht anwentbar ist. Natürlich ist die Spezielle Relativitätstheorie vielmals experimentell untermauert wurden, was jedoch noch lange kein Beweis ist. :::Theorien sind in der Tat nie Beweis für irgendetwas. Im Übrigen sind auch Experimente keine Beweise. Die Naturwissenschaften können garnichts über unsere Welt beweisen, Beweise gibt es nur in Mathematik und Logik.--Bravomike 12:02, 14. Mär. 2008 (UTC) ::::Die spezielle Relativitätstheorie ist mathematisch bewiesen und experimentell nachgewiesen.--Jan 213.23.214.250 11:12, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Hintergrundinformationen Relativitätstheorie Zur relativitätstheorie könnte man - ohne zu weit ins Detail zu gehen - genauer schreiben: * Albert Einstein beschreibt in der Speziellen Relativitätstheorie unter anderem, daß die Masse eines Objektes zunimmt, je schneller es sich bewegt und daß die Masse eines Objektes bei Lichtgeschwindigkeit unendlich groß würde. Daraus folgt: Eine unendlich große Masse hat eine unendlich große Trägheit, die nur mit einer unendlich großen Kraft überwunden werden kann, wozu unendlich viel Energie notwendig wäre. --Jan 213.23.214.250 11:12, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :oder wir machen einfach einen Link zur Wikipedia ;)-- 11:20, 24. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ganz im Ernst: warum nicht? Dennoch, meine o.a. Beschreibung sind genau zwei Sätze, die eigentlich die SRT bzgl. Lichtgeschwindigkeit ziemlich deutlich beschrieben. Laienhaft natürlich. Mir erscheinen die aktuellen zwei Sätze ein wenig zu lapidar. --Jan 213.23.214.250 10:24, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :also wir sind ja eine Star Trek Datenbank. Es gibt sicherlich 1000 interessante Dinge die man über Lichtgeschwindigkeit sagen könnte, die in Star Trek keine Erwähnung finden. Was hebt diese Information von all den anderen ab, das man es hier unbedingt aufschreiben sollte?-- 10:29, 30. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::dann kann man es auch ganz weglassen! ich finde es quatsch, es überhaupt zu erwähnen, wenn es fachlich schwammig ist und eigentlich ohne nützliche aussage. aber der warpantrieb und reisen mit "überlichtgeschwindigkeit" sind ein zentraler bestandteil star treks. ich finde es in diesem zusammenhang schon wichtig, daß man hier auf den ausgangspunkt der problematik fachlich korrekt und vollständig eingeht. ist aber nicht wichtig genug, um jetzt eine seitenlange debatte darüber zu führen. lassen wir es, wie es ist und gut. --Jan/Nylle 12:10, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC)